yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiyomi
Tsukiyomi (ツキヨミ, Tsukiyomi) is the 2nd single released by phatmans after school. The song is used as the ending theme for Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta. Description A white background has a still image of Enjin Hiizumi fade in on the left and rises upwards. Enjin fades out and a still image of Kyōsuke Kishi fades in on the right. Kyosuke fades out and Akina Hiizumi fades in at the centre with his eyes closed. The camer zooms out and Akina opens his eyes. The scene transitions to a scene with Enjin Akina and Kyosuke standing apart form each other on a white background. Below them shows images of Sakurashinmachi as white silhouettes of their shadows are shown along with white silhouettes of petals blowing. The scene transitions to a close up shot of Akina with a yellow filter and Enjin and Kyosuke in the background on as petals continue to blow. The scene changes to Kyosuke with a blue filter and Akina and Enjin in the background. The scene changes to Enjin with a purple filter with Kyosuke and Akina in the background. The scene briefly returns to Akina with a yellow filter on the left then Kyosuke with a blue filter on the right. The scene changes to a white background with Kyosuke on the left, Enjin in the centre and Akina on the right, sitting on miniature versions of the Nana-gou as the camera rotates around them. A wave of cherry blossom petals blow by speeding up the rotation leaving Kyosuke at the centre of the screen. The camera rotates slowly around them before speeding up and centring around Akina. Akina with his eyes closed stands up against a background of the sky with some cloud as cherry blossom petals continue to blow in the wind. Akina's hair grows longer as he opens his eyes and he lets out a smile as he looks upwards towards the sky. The camera shifts upwards towards the sky along with several cherry blossom petals. Lyrics Kanji= Hello, hello 愛しい人 時計の針を逆さまに 夢に泣いて今日もまた 僕は生きる おしゃべりがすき 聞くのはきらい 食べることがすき 作るのはきらい そんなわがままが通じるのは 世界で僕だけと知っていたかい ひどく傷ついて帰ることもある 誰にも言えずに一人で泣く そんな僕のこと救えるのは 世界で君だけと知っていたかい この涙は 誰のものだ 僕のためか 君のためか カラカラになってそれからまた 誰かといたいと思えるの Hello, hello 愛しい人 もしも勇者になれたなら 世界を救って 英雄になって 君になにができただろう Hello, hello 愛しい人 君の声を聞かせてよ 夢の中でもう一度 笑いあえたら 君のための僕になる 瞼の裏側で 話すのがすき 聞くのはきらい 一人でいたい が 独りはきらい そんな僕のこと救えるのは 世界で君だけと思ってたのに 泣きつかれて 途方にくれて どうすればいいの なんて なんで 忘れられず 今でもまだ 迷っては生きている Hello, hello 愛しい人 夢で会えた夜のこと ずっと一緒にいれたらなんて 思いながら僕は泣いていた Hello, hello 愛しい人 君のもとへいかせてよ 死にたいのに死ねないのは どうしてなんだろう どうしようもなく苦しいよ 走れ 走れ Hello, 昨日 もういいよ 魔法使いにはなれないよ いきたい 行きたい 逝きたい イキタイ 生きたい Hello, hello 愛しい人 昨日までの夢のこと 魔法がとけたこの世界で 僕は君を探したよ Hello, hello 愛しい人 君の声を聞かせてよ 夢の中でもう一度 巡り会えたら 僕の涙を渡すから 瞼の裏側で 君の心1つだけ 連れていくよ |-| Rōmaji= Hello, hello itoshii hito tokei no hari wo sakasama ni yume ni naite kyou mo mata boku wa ikiru oshaberi ga suki kiku no wa kirai taberu koto ga suki tsukuru no wa kirai Sonna wagamama ga tsuujiru no wa sekai de boku dake to shitteita kai hidoku kizutsuite kaeru koto mo aru dare ni mo iezu ni hitori de naku sonna boku no koto sukueru no wa sekai de kimi dake to shitteita kai kono namida wa dare no mono da boku no tame ka kimi no tame ka KARAKARA ni natte sore kara mata dareka to itai to omoeru no Hello, hello itoshii hito moshi mo yuusha ni nareta nara sekai wo sukutte eiyuu ni natte kimi ni nani ga dekita darou Hello, hello itoshii hito kimi no koe wo kikasete yo yume no naka de mou ichido waraiaetara kimi no tame no boku ni naru mabuta no uragawa de hanasu no ga suki kiku no wa kirai hitori de itai ga hitori wa kirai sonna boku no koto sukueru no wa sekai de kimi dake to omotteta no ni naki tsukarete tohou ni kurete dousureba ii no nante nande wasurerarezu ima demo mada mayotte wa ikiteiru Hello, hello itoshii hito yume de aeta yoru no koto zutto ishoni iretara nante omoi nagara boku wa naiteita Hello, hello itoshii hito kimi no moto e ikasete yo shinitai no ni shinenai no wa doushite nandarou doushiyou mo naku kurushii yo Hashire hashire Hello, kinou mou ii yo mahou tsukai ni wa narenai yo Ikitai ikitai ikitai IKITAI ikitai Hello, hello itoshii hito kinou made no yume no koto mahou ga toketa kono sekai de boku wa kimi wo sagashita yo Hello, hello itoshii hito kimi no koe wo kikasete yo yume no naka de mou ichido meguriaetara boku no namida wo watasu kara mabuta no uragawa de Kimi no kokoro hitotsu dake tsurete yuku yo |-| English= Hello Hello, my beloved The clocks pointers are upside-down I was crying in my dream, but now I'm alive You like speaking, but you hate listening You like eating things, but you hate making things Did you know that I'm the only person in the world that has always known that selfishness? There are times when I can come back badly hurt Without telling anyone, I cry by myself A way to save someone like me Did I only know that you are the only person in this world? Whose tears are these? Are they for me or are they for you? Becoming empty and after that again You think that you want to be with someone Hello, Hello, my beloved If I ever became a hero I’d have enough courage to save the world I wonder what I would be able to do for you Hello, hello, my beloved Let me hear your voice, If we could laugh together, Once again, in my dream On the opposite side of the eyelids I become me for you I like talking, but I hate listening I want to be alone, but I hate being alone Even though I thought you were the only person in the world, that could save someone like like me Tired of crying, I'm losing my way What should I do? For what? Why? Hello, Hello, my beloved About the night that I met you in my dream, if we would always be together While I was thinking about that, I was crying Hello, hello, my beloved Let me be by your side Even though I want to die, I can't die It’s so painful, that I can't do anything about it Run! Run! Hello, forget about yesterday I can’t become a magician I want to go, I want to go, I want to die, I want to die, I want to live! Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Hello, Hello, my beloved About the dream that was until yesterday The magic broke in this world and I looked for you Hello, Hello, my beloved Inside a dream once again If we ever met by chance Let me hear your voice I will hand over my tears, so on the opposite side of the eyelids, I will take only your heart, along with me Official Music Video Category:Music